


Title pending

by Life_is_strange_fan69



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayer Lucy, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/pseuds/Life_is_strange_fan69
Summary: Dragon slayer lucy Au. title will change
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Title pending

My dearest Lucy,

I wish I didn’t have to do this but I must leave you. I cannot tell you why, but it is very unlikely that we will see each other again. Enclosed in this envelope is a map. I want you to go to the location marked on it, it is a guild your mother was once in. You may make many friends and maybe find your mate, so be prepared.

One more thing, there are a few presents in the box I left you, I wish I could write more but I must go. Remember to always find the light in the darkness.

Your father, Soshi the elemental dragon

P.s Your mother and I will be watching over you.

Putting the letter in her pocket Lucy walks over to the box that was left in the middle of the cave, when she opens it there is a navy cloak with gold trimming that smells like Soshi there is also a black scarf with white spots that look like stars, it also smells like Soshi. “Dumb dragon he couldn’t even say goodbye properly,” Lucy says wiping the tears from her face.

“Looks like the guild I’m supposed to join is called Fairy Tail,” Lucy says looking at the map and starts heading east towards the guild.

~Time skip~

Lucy has been walking for two hours when she hears a monster roar out in pain followed by a scream. Rushing towards the noise Lucy spots a girl with armor and red hair with a deep gash in her side about to be attacked by the monster.

“Hey ugly!” Lucy yells causing the monster to turn to her “Ice dragon diamond fist,” she yells encasing her fist in ice and punching the monster in the face.

The monster jumps back preparing to attack, it sends a wave of fire towards Lucy, “Get out of the way!” the red-haired girl screams, Lucy ignores and stays still letting the fire hit her, causing smoke to block the girl's view. The smoke dissipates to reveal Lucy eating the fire ‘Strange I thought only Natsu could do that’ the girl thinks to herself.

“Now that I got a fire burning in my soul, it’s my turn,” Lucy says, smirking. “Fire dragon's roar,” Lucy says inhaling and emitting a huge wave of fire from her mouth hitting the monster and burning it to a crisp.

“Hey, are you okay?” Lucy asks running up to the girl. “Not really but I’ll be fine.” the girl responds trying to get up but failing.

“Here let me heal you,” Lucy says using her Sky dragon magic to heal the wound.  
“What’s your name?” Lucy asks, helping the girl up.

“Erza Scarlet, what’s yours?” the girl now named Erza asks. “Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Erza-san.” Lucy says holding her hand out, Erza takes her hand and shakes it “Thank you for saving me.” Erza says bowing.

“No problem, so what were you doing fighting that monster by yourself?” Lucy asks Erza

“I was walking back from a job that I finished when it jumped out and started attacking me.” She explains. “What were you doing in the forest by yourself Lucy?” Erza asks.

“My dragon left me, and left me a note saying to go to Fairy Tail,” Lucy says.

“You were raised by a dragon, interesting,” Erza says.

“Yeah, he was super strong and taught me a lot of things like my magic.” Lucy says proudly “So where were you heading.” Lucy asks curiously

“I was going to my guild, it’s called Fairy tail,” Erza says proudly.

“Fairy tail? Can you take me there?” Lucy asks her “Sure, there is someone there who was also raised by a dragon,” Erza says smiling.

“Thanks, Erza, I can’t wait to meet them, you’re the best!” Lucy exclaims.

Erza and Lucy started their three-day trek to Fairy tail.

‘I can’t wait to get there’ Lucy thinks to herself excitedly.

~Time skip~

“Here we are,” Erza says opening the door only to find everyone fighting.”STOP THIS NONSENSE!” Erza yells causing everyone to stop what they are doing.

“Oi Erza, fight me,” a pink-haired boy running towards Erza unfortunately for him Erza punches him across the room. ‘Hmm, she’s really strong.’ Lucy thinks to herself.

“Hey Erza who’s that?” a boy with dark hair asks while taking off his shirt exposing the guild mark on his chest.

“I’m Lucy, and I’m here to join your guild,” Lucy answers with a smile. “Okay but what kind of magic do you use?” a small old man (presumably the guild master) asks, walking up to Lucy.

“Oh I use dragon slayer magic” Lucy answers confidently

“You use dragonslayer magic too, does that mean you know Igneel?” the pink-haired boy asks eyes full of hope.  
“Natsu just because she knows dragon slayer magic doesn’t mean she knows your dragon, you really are a flame brain.” the dark-haired boy with no shirt says, taking off his pants. “What’d you call me ice freak,” Natsu says, glaring at the other boy. “You heard me flame for brains.” the boy responds.

“Um sorry, Natsu but I don’t know who Igneel is. My dragon's name was Soshi.” Lucy says, interrupting Natsu and the other boy’s argument. “See I told you she wouldn’t know your dragon.” the dark-haired boy says, smirking. “Shut up ice princess,” Natsu says headbutting the boy. “Make me fire freak.” the boy responds.

“So Lucy, where do you want your guild mark? And what color?” a girl with hair white as snow asks, holding the stamp. “I want it on my right shoulder and in scarlet,” Lucy says exposing her shoulder so the girl can stamp her arm. “Thank you, miss,” Lucy says smiling.

“No problem and my name is Mirajane but you can just call me Mira, the dark-haired boy with no shirt or pants is Gray, and it seems you already know who Natsu and Erza are,” Mira says smiling. “Thanks, Mira,” Lucy says running off to Erza who’s eating a strawberry cake.

“Look Erza, I got my guild mark,” Lucy says showing off her mark to Erza. “Nice, but why did you get it the same color as my hair?” Erza asks. “Cause it’s a pretty color,” Lucy says turning away and blushing a bit.

“Hey, are you okay? You look a bit red, do you have a fever?” Erza asks, concerned for Lucy. “I’m fine, anyways I need to go look for a place to stay bye,” Lucy says, running out of the guild.  
‘I hope she’s okay.’ Erza thinks to herself.

~Time skip~

“I can’t believe I got this apartment for so cheap,” Lucy says putting the last of her things away. ‘Hmm looks like it’s getting late’ Lucy thinks to herself.

After Lucy puts on her pajamas she climbs into her bed and drifts off to sleep thinking about a certain Requip mage.


End file.
